When The Doctor Came
by Bat13SJx
Summary: This story is actually based off of a dream I had a couple weeks ago (8/11/13). This is my first and hopefully not last Doctor Who dream I had and I thought it would be a cool idea to write a loosely based fanfic off of it. It's mostly about me meeting the Doctor and no mushy, heavy romance. Just comfort and friendship with the Doctor. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**When The Doctor came - this is loosely based off of a dream I had about the Doctor. It wasnt really accurate on the doctor I was dreaming about, but hopefully you will still accept and I hope you like:**

_I remember the day so clearly...as if it happened yesterday. It was the most memorable time I had ever had in my life time...it happened so quick, and so fast...I didnt know what I had till it was gone...To this day, I still search the skies for him...it was the day when The Doctor came..._

It was a rainy day when he first came to my house. I opened the door and found him standing there on the steps. Lighting flashed behind him, and he was soaked to the bone, but he didnt seem to mind as he smiled warmly down to me.

"Hello, do you mind if I come in?" he asked in a British accent. I stared up at the person I didnt know. He wore a black shirt under a black coat and dark colored jeans. The only cheery thing that seemed to fit with his smile, was the yellow scarf around his neck.

I smiled back and allowed him to come in. He thanked me as he looked around my house before sitting down in one of the cream colored couches in the living room. I looked outside and noticed a strange blue box that I knew wasn't there before. It sat there in the middle of my overly watered green lawn. I turned my head back to the strange man.

"What's a blue box doing on the front lawn? Is it yours?" I asked him. He turned his head to me and grinned. "Why yes, it is," he answered in a cheery voice.

I stared at him, then back at the strange blue box. "Why is it there?" I asked him. The man continued to smile as he stared at me, as if I amused him. "That's how I got here. It's my time machine. It brought me here, but it broke down along the way," he said, still in the same cheery voice. I felt my heart stop when I whipped my head back to him. "Time machine?" I asked in surprise. He nodded. "Yes." Then he got up and approached me.

"We havent been properly introduced. I'm The Doctor," he said as he lifted his right hand up for me to shake. I shook his hand. "Doctor?" I asked him. The man nodded his head, "yes," he said. I stared at him confusingly. "Just, 'The Doctor'?" I asked him again. The Doctor continued to smile and nodded his head. "Yes. Just, 'The Doctor,'" he answered. I stared up at him blankly. I was really confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. His expression changed and he moved away from me. "Oh! right! I had almost forgotten!" he said as he began to move about in my living room. He pulled out a strange devise that looked like a thick, futuristic pen and began to use it to scan the room.

It made a strange buzzing noise as he went around the couches, chairs, and the coffee table; scanning everything with the end of the blue lit tip. I stared at him. I began to regret letting a crazy man into my house. I was starting to make up my mind to politely leave my house and go with his "time machine"

Suddenly, he stopped scanning the pictures on the fireplace and turned to me. I stiffened and stared up at him. "What?" I asked. The Doctor stared at me, then looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I truthfully dont know...why would the TARDIS bring me here...?" he muttered in a low voice as he turned away from me. I blinked.

"TARDIS?" I asked him. The Doctor nodded. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he answered. I nodded my head slowly. "Ah," I said, but I still didnt undertand. The Doctor turned back to me and stared at my face for a minute.

"Have you seen any strange things happen here? Any strange creatures or any huge eyeballs or robots, or unexplainable freaky phenomenons?" he asked me. I shook my head. "No...why?" I asked him. The Doctor fingered the strange futuristic pen. "Well...that's why I'm here...but I guess my TARDIS got confused again and took me to the wrong place..." he explained, but he still seemed to doubt the words he said.

After a couple seconds of silence, the Doctor looked back to me and smiled another warm smile. "I guess I best be off. It was nice meeting you, miss, good day," he said as he shook my hand again and began to make his way to the front door. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard outside, and the raindrops were coming down hard outside.

I instantly felt guilty and followed after him. I didnt want him to sit inside his blue box in the rain. "Doctor, wait," I called after him. He stopped at the threshhold. His hand was on the doorknob. The door was open and the rain was coming in. He looked down at me. I stopped and rubbed the side of my arm.

"Erm...since you are here, would you like to stay for a while?" I offered. The Doctor blinked. "Stay?" he asked me. I nodded. "I would hate to see you out in that terrible storm, and I would feel very guilty for not letting you stay till it has lifted," I admitted.

The Doctor continued to stare down at me. He seemed confused, but hesitated on the kind offer. "I have dinner in the oven. It wont be a problem," I offered. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked. "Macaroni and cheese," I told him. The Doctor's mouth formed into the warm, friendly smile again. "You talked me into it. I'll stay," he said. With that, he closed the door and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

I grabbed an extra plate from the cabinet and poured a scoop of macoroni and cheese onto it and placed it down in front of The Doctor. The Doctor grinned up at me like a happy child and grabbed the fork. I prepared myself a plate and sat down across from him. I watched as he ate hungrily as if he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. I picked up my fork and took a bite of macoroni and chewed thoughtfully.

"So, could you tell me more about yourself?" I asked after I swallowed. The Doctor swallowed a mouthful of cheesy noodles before looking up at me. "I guess I could. I mean, you might as well know why I arrived on your front doorstep in the first place," He said. I nodded.

"Do you think whatever it is that you came for, will eventaully arrive at my house sooner or later?" I asked. The Doctor smiled. "Hopefully; but in the meantime, I enjoy sitting here and talking to you," he said and shovelled another scoop of macoroni and cheese into his mouth. I felt my face get warm for a minute and I smiled.

"I'm happy to finally have someone to talk to," I admitted. The Doctor's smile faded. "You live alone?" He asked me. I nodded my head. The Doctor moved his head back a bit in surprise. "No family? No friends? Nothing?" he asked me. I shook my head. "My family died a long time ago...and I had no friends growing up...I was alone in the world..." I admitted. I lowered my head and felt tears coming to my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt The Doctor's hand rest on top of mine. I looked up through my tears and noticed him staring at me with his sweet, kind smile. "You are never alone...and you will never be..." he answered. I stared at him, then looked away. I moved my hand away from his and quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Let's finish our dinner," I said, changing the subject. The Doctor nodded and we both silently ate our dinner while the rain drummed against the top of my roof.

...

Later on, we walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. We started up a conversation and talked for hours. He told me about his adventures and told funny jokes that made me laugh. He laughed with me and smiled at me, enjoying his time. I was enjoying myself too. It has been a while since I laughed.

He asked me about what I did when I was with my parents. I told him a couple stories about us going camping out in the forests and looking up at the stars. The Doctor ran his fingers along the yellow scarf he wore as he listened to one of my stories. He didnt interrupt and seemed really intrigued.

Right in the middle of one of his amazing stories when he was in the late 1800s in London England, he stopped talking. I listened. Nothing. The Doctor looked out the window. He stared outside with an unreadable expression on his face. "What is it?" I asked as I came up next to him and looked out the window.

It had stopped raining.

Outside was wet and the roads were covered with puddles. Raindrops dripped repeatedly from the emerald green leaves of the trees and bushes. Small fragments of rainbows flickered from the water when the shafts of sunlight came out from the heavy, dark clouds above.

I felt my heart sink when The Doctor turned to me with a sad smile on his face. "Well, I best be off," he said. I lowered my head. "All right," I muttered as I turned around and led him to the front door. I opened the door for him and watched him walk past me to outside. He turned back to me just as he stepped over the threshold.

"I really enjoyed meeting you. It was fun," he said. I nodded my head. It was quiet for a minute. Finally, The Doctor reached his hand out and gently grabbed mine. I looked down at his hand, then up his arm to his face. He cocked his head and smiled cheerfully. "I'll come back again soon. I promise," he said. My spirits raised a bit in hope that he would keep his promise.

"Goodbye, Doctor. I hope to see you again very soon," I said. The Doctor's smile turned into a childish grin. He squeezed my hand. "Good!" he said in his happy-go-lucky attitude. I smiled back and watched as his hand left mine and he jumped down the steps and skipped merrily to his TARDIS.

He unlocked the door and took one step inside. He piveted around and waved one last goodbye to me. I waved back. "Don't forget!" I called to him. He continued to wave. "I wont! I promise!" he called back. With that, he stepped into the blue box.

I stared at the box. I couldnt figure out how he was going to leave. I was about to walk up to it, but froze in alarm when a strange, repeated gutted sound came out from the TARDIS. My mouth dropped open as I watched in shock. The blue box began to disappear right before my eyes! I finally got my legs to move from their spot and came briskly walking up to where the box was beginning to disappear.

Gradually, the box left. The strange gutted sound began to grow soft and faded away. I stared at the place where the TARDIS once sat, and reached out. My hand felt air. It was gone...The TARDIS was gone...along with The Doctor. I felt my heart beginning to hurt as I instantly longed for his return.

I looked around the neighborhood where I stood. Nothing. Just then, I felt a raindrop lightly hit the top of my nose. I looked up, just as a light drizzle began to come down on me. It had started to rain again. I sighed sadly and decided to head back inside...

* * *

...

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of chirping birds. I blinked my eyes open and sat upright. My eyes looked out the window. I tried looking for the blue box. Nothing. I sighed and decided to get up and make breakfast. I made my way out of my messy room, down the hallway and to the kitchen. Right when I turned the light on, my eyes widened and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Where do you keep the spoons? I cant seem to find them in any of the drawers," said The Doctor as he turned himself around to me. He held a bowl of cereal in his hands. I stood there. My eyes wide in shock. The Doctor came back. "Doctor," I fianlly said. "Yes?" he asked. My mouth was hanging open. I slowly approached him.

"Y-you...you're back!" I said. The Doctor grinned at my surprised look on my face. "Yes. I promised didnt I? Now, where are the spoons? I know you have spoons...Unless you have a fear of spoons, which I wouldn't care less, and I could use one of your other handy utensils.." he talked on as he searched through the kitchen drawers again. I snapped out of my state of shock and walked over to the drawer where I kept the spoons. The Doctor's eyes lit up to the sight of the spoon in my hand as I gave it to him.

"Thank you my dear," he said politely and sat down to eat his cereal. I sat down at the table across from him and watched him eat hungrily. "This cereal is fantastic!" He said excitedly and kept shovelling more spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. I didnt say anything as I continued to stare at him.

He didnt seem to notice as he licked the white bowl clean. He grabbed a napkin from the silver napkin holder and wiped his shaven face and smiled, revealing his nice alabaster white teeth. He got up with the bowl and walked over to the sink to set it down, I followed him. Right when he placed the bowl and spoon into the sink and turned back around. He took my hand in a friendly manner and we both walked over to the living room.

"Are you going to check to see if the strange thing has come?" I asked him. The Doctor nodded and pulled out his strange pen, which he told me his sonic screwdriver. He led me over to the couch and made me sit down while he went over to the fireplace to scan it. Then he went into a different room and scanned everything in there.

"Find anything?" I called to him. The Doctor's head appeared in the doorway. He shook his head. "Nothing. The TARDIS had to have sent me too early into this certain time...but why? I still dont seem to understand..." his voice trailed off as he disappeared back into the room and continued scanning. I sighed and leaned back into the pillows on the cream colored couch.

A couple minutes later, he came back and sat down on the couch next to me. He sighed frustration and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. He gradually relaxed his fingers and let them rest on his lap. I stared up at him before placing a hand onto his left hand. He turned his head to me.

I smiled a small smile. "It will make sense soon...dont worry. It will come," I said. The Doctor gazed at me for a long time. Then, a pleased smile came across his face. My smile widened. He had a great smile that could light up anyone's day. "You are quite right," he said. I nodded.

With that, The Doctor took my hand and squeezed it. "In the meantime, I was hoping if we could talk some more. I really do enjoy listening to your stories about your travels and vacations with your family...it's so nice to just take a break, relax, and just listen to someone's life story and really understand that interesting person more," he said. I laughed and felt my face burn a bit. "I'm not interesting. I'm surprised you havent fallen asleep to any of the stories I actually find myself boring," I admitted to him.

The Doctor calmly shook his head. "Oh no...I dont find any of your stories boring..I think anyone who has a story to tell is interesting. Doesnt matter if you are someone who goes to work everyday and sits in a tightly compacted office, or just someone who goes down the street to buy milk. I find them all very interesting...There is not one person who I have encountered in my travels to be even remotely boring. I find each and every single individual, unique, intriguing, and even inspiring. No one in any part of the universe, past, present, or even future, is boring," he told me.

I felt my smile fade as I stared deep into his eyes. He stared back. The seriousness in his voice surprised me. Even his eyes told me that he was telling the truth. He really meant it. I blinked, breaking the gaze, and began telling him a couple stories about my past...

* * *

...

The weeks went by fast. The Doctor began to visit me everyday at around eight in the morning, and stay till six. I would wave goodbye to him and watch him leave in his TARDIS and watch it fade away till it was gone.

Everyday I awaited the sound of the TARDIS, or even would go outside to watch it appear out of thin air or come flying down from the cloudy dark sky. It was the most amazing thing to watch. The Doctor would come out from his blue box, wearing the same thing he wore the first time I met him, and smile one of his amazing smiles at me. I would come jogging excitedly up to him, wrap my arms around him, and hug him tightly. I really enjoyed his visits. Each and every one of them was very special, and entertaining to me.

One day, we were sitting in my living room and I was listening to him talk about one of his travels in Rome, when he noticed me staring at his scarf. I blinked and realized what I was doing and looked away. "Sorry...I just cant help but notice that scarf... I see you wearing all the time...Why do you wear it?" I asked him. The Doctor looked down at the yellow scarf around his neck. He shrugged and looked back up at me.

"I dunno. It's a really nice shade of banana yellow, and it keeps my neck warm...I guess I feel more protected and comfortable with it," he said. I smiled. "I think it looks great on you," I admitted. The Doctor gave me a sweet, charming smile. With that, he began to slowly unravel the scarf from his neck and started to wrap it around me. "No...I..." my voice faltered. The Doctor ignored me and grinned playfully as he gently wrapped the yellow scarf around my neck, then let his fingers trail down the ends and to my hands where they rested in my lap.

"There...now _you_ look great with it," he said and laughed softly. I blushed and looked down at The Doctor's scarf wrapped around my neck. It was really soft, and warm from when he wore it. I could smell the faint aroma of mixed smells that was The Doctor's scent. I smiled again and lifted my hands up to unravel the scarf from me. The Doctor placed his hands on mine, stopping me. I blinked in surprise from his gesture, but continued to unravel the scarf from me.

"No...I couldnt take this," I told him. The Doctor didnt say anything as he insisted for me to keep it. I shook my head and wrapped it back around him. "It's yours," I told him, even though deep down, I wanted the scarf, because it was something that reminded me of him. The Doctor continued to not say anything, but simply smiled his amazing smile at me. His smile instantly warming me up from the inside out...

* * *

...

The next day, a horrible feeling came over me. It was already past nine, and The Doctor still didnt appear. I began to search the house. Nothing. He wasnt seen in any of the rooms. He wasnt seen scanning the fireplace. He wasnt in the kitchen preparing himself a meal. Even his TARDIS wasnt seen on the front lawn. My stomach twisted anxiously as I continued to search for him. The old grandfather clock chimed ten a.m. in the corner...

He didnt come...

I could feel my throat tighten up and the tears fill up in my eyes as I searched through the rooms again...still no Doctor. I finally made my way back to the living room where we last talked and sat down at the couch where I usually sat. I lightly ran my fingers over the spot where he usually sat next to me. Tears spilled down my face.

_How could he break his promise? He said he would come... _

I placed my hands over my eyes and began to cry. I never liked crying, but I couldnt stop the tears from coming. I angrily wiped the tears away and blinked the forming ones back down. I wanted The Doctor...

Suddenly, my wet eyes flickered over to the coffee table in front of me. On top of it, was the yellow scarf...the scarf he offered to me from yesterday...I felt my heart skip a beat as I reached out for it. I gently lifted it up from the coffee table and watched as it unfurled and straightened out in front of me, then I gently lowered it down into my lap. My heart seemed to have been crushed by an invisible force as I stared down at the yellow banana scarf.

I lifted one of the ends to my face and rubbed it against my cheek. I could smell The Doctor's scent and could visually see him in my closed eyes. Tears ran down my face. Why did he have to leave without saying goodbye? It hurt me so much.

Suddenly, I heard a strange repeating gutted noise. The TARDIS! I opened my eyes and instantly got up. I wrapped the scarf around my neck, as I ran through my house to the front door. I unlocked the door and threw it open and ran out onto my front step and searched my front lawn. Nothing. No TARDIS.

I hastily searched the huge, dark cloud infested skies. My breathing quickened as the cold winds rustled my hair and the yellow scarf around my neck. "Doctor! Dooocttoor!" I cried out. No answer. "Dooooocctooorr! I cried out again. My throat was beginning to tighen up again and I felt all my hopes being crushed again.

He was gone...He left...without saying goodbye...

I felt my legs shake and tremble, but I kept myself from falling. I stared up at the huge cloud formations in the grey sky as I searched for any shred of a dark blue box flying in the sky. I sighed as I slowly lowered my head and salty tears roll down my face. He wasnt coming back...I began to turn back and head into my house.

Just then, the icy, cold winds began to pick up. I rubbed my shoulders as I turned back around to face the front yard. The huge dark clouds began to shift and change. Lighting erupted through the thick, fluffy, grey clouds and thunder boomed loudly. Leaves blew past me as I began to walk down the steps and onto my lawn and stare up at the strange forming clouds. Lighting flashed inside them and thunder boomed.

Suddenly, I could make out a shape. It looked like a huge frisbee...with flashing lights. My eyes widened in horror and I took a step back as the shape began to take shape and became familiar to me. It was a UFO mother ship. I took more step backs as The purple lighting zapped and crackled around the UFO as it hovered hundreds of feet above me. It hummed and pulsed with energy and glowed beautifully with blue and purple lights.

Suddenly, smaller opjects began to fly out from the huge ship and began to come right to me. I watched in fear, but in awe at the same time. The objects gradually slowed down and appeared along the street that ran across in front of my house.

They lined up in a single file along the asfault and floated there a couple inches from it. They were the same height as me, and had bright lights all over them. They were metallic, and were triangle shaped. I stared at them curiously, but was too afraid to come near them.

Rain sprinkled down from above and thunder boomed from far away. The strange, metal triangles hovered before me. I stood there. Not sure what to do. Suddenly, they all began to hum softly. The lights began to glow brighter, and brighter. I winced and placed my hand over my eyes from the light. The alien triangles continued to glow brighter and brighter, till I had to close my eyes from becoming blind-

* * *

**And that's when I woke up from the dream :P Yeah, kinda sucks when your dreams are limited and they always stop at the most suspenseful moments. The good news is, is that I can give my story an ending. So now, I'm going to see if anyone who reads this fanfic would like an ending to this story I had as a dream, but worked some things around so it would sound better and not be as confusing. So, I hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me if you would like me to give this story an ending. Thank you and have a nice day :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Doctor Came (part 2):**

I placed my hands in front of my tightly closed eyes as I braced myself for what was to come next. Suddenly, I felt something move in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and lowered my arms. I found The Doctor in between me and the strange alien triangle-shaped objects. His eyes were narrowed as he faced the alien objects and had his sonic screwdriver pointed right at them. To the right of us, was the TARDIS. He came back.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" he shouted at them. His hand reached back and grasped my hand. The glowing metal triangles hummed, but gradually, their lights began to dim. The Doctor glared at them, and continued to point the sonic screwdriver at them for defense. The triangles continued to hover and didnt seem to make any attempts toward me or The Doctor.

"I simply want to know why you are here, and why this girl behind me is your main interest?!" he shouted, his head twitched upward just for a split second as he looked up to the mother ship above us. The triangles didnt move. I could hear the Doctor's heavy breathing as he glared at them.

The Doctor began to grow impatient. "Tell me!" he screamed.

Suddenly the triangles began to hum louder, and started to advance toward us. The Doctor's eyes widened and he took a couple steps back. "Get inside," he told me as he nodded his head toward the TARDIS. I hesitated. The Doctor turned his head to me. "Go! Now!" he yelled, making me jump. I've never heard him raise his voice before. He let go of my hand and pushed me to the blue door of the TARDIS. I opened the door and went inside.

My eyes widened when I found myself in a huge room. I was actually expecting a messy, small spaced room. The place looked very strange, almost futuristic. In the middle of the room, up a couple steps, was a strange looking table with alien-like buttons and switches that seemed to act as the main control for the TARDIS.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise and turned my head, just in time to see The Doctor come staggering inside and closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and groaned as he clutched his left shoulder and gradually began to slide down.

"Doctor!" I cried and came rushing over to him. He rolled his head slightly from side to side, then looked over to me when I went down to my knees next to him. "Are you allright?" he asked me. I nodded, "I'm fine, but how are you? You're hurt!" I said and checked his wound. The Doctor forced out a laugh and shook his head.

"I've been through worse situations," he admitted as he clenched his teeth and tried thinking of something else then the pain. I smiled a small smile, but it disappeared when I moved the collar of his shirt to see the strange burnt colored mark on his shoulder. He winced and shifted it away from me.

"Just a scratch. I can manage," he said as he began to get up from where he collapsed. I helped him up, and we both walked up the steps to the main control table. The Doctor placed his hands down on it for support and began pressing buttons and making his way around the control. "What do we do now? What were those things? Why are they here?" I asked him, but he didnt say anything.

Finally, after moving a couple things here, and there, and turning on several switches, he came back over to me and placed his good arm around my shoulder for support and looked up at me. "We're going to get away...for now...I'll figure something...out," he answered me, but seemed to doubt his words. Suddenly, the lights around the room began to flash, and the strange gutted noise began to go off.

I held onto The Doctor as the TARDIS began to jolt and move around. The Doctor stared up at the ceiling of the TARDIS and waited. Gradually, the TARDIS slowly went still. I looked around. It was very quiet. The Doctor and I walked away from the controls and down the steps.

The Doctor reached out for the door knob, but his hand froze on top of it. He turned his head to me. "I dont want you to be frightened by what has just happened to you. I know it's something out-of-the-ordinary, but I assure you. No matter what, I will not let anything harm you," he said to me. I nodded. His serious face gradually formed a smile, and he lightly ran his fingers across the yellow scarf around my neck.

"You look confident in that scarf," he said. I blushed and looked away. With that, The Doctor opened the door and we walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was the first to react to where we landed. "What the...? No..." started The Doctor as he moved away from me to a dresser that looked just like mine.

"You have a banana plushie?! I never knew that! Oh I just love this! I have to get myself one!" he said and stared down at the stuffed yellow banana with excitement. I felt my face burning up and turned around to find that the TARDIS was right in the middle of my messy room.

"...Wh-what? H-how did we...?" I asked and ran to the window that looked out to my front lawn. The metal triangles were still in the middle of the road. The only thing missing from the scene was the TARDIS. It wasnt on my overly watered green lawn anymore...it was in my room.

"Doctor," I asked as I spun around. The Doctor was still looking at things in my room. "We're inside my house, how did we do that?" I asked him finally. The Doctor looked up and smiled. "We teleported here, with the TARDIS. You were there, you saw it," he said. My jaw dropped. "We did _what?!" _I asked him. The Doctor stared at me blankly.

"Teleported. Havent you seen any sci-fi shows you humans constantly make up?" he asked. I didnt answer, and looked back over to outside. "I dont have to...I'm living it..." I answered in a low voice. I could feel my throat close up and tears come to my eyes. I didnt want the strange aliens here. I was scared. The Doctor came over to where I was and looked out the window too.

He placed his gentle hands on my shoulders and spoke in a calm voice. "I did this so we could figure out why they are here, and what they want. Just trust me...I wont let them hurt you, or get inside this house...just give me a couple minutes... This'll all be over in no time," he assured me. With that, he spun around on his heels and marched right of my room and down the hallway. I followed him.

The Doctor flicked out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan through my house again. "There has to be something...something I haven't scanned yet that could give us a clue..." he said and started to scan through my kitchen and over to the doorway. I simply followed him and watched. I had no idea what it was that the aliens wanted. There was nothing in my house that was worth taking...except possibly my organs...

I dismissed the thought and continued following the determined Doctor. The Doctor searched every single inch of the place, but still, nothing seemed to come up as a reading. I sat down on the tan couch in my living room and sighed. I wish there was something I could do to help, but there wasnt. This was way out of my league. I had no idea what to do.

I turned my head to look through the window. The triangles were humming loudly, and glowing brightly as they began to slowly advance toward my house. My eyes widened and I quickly turned to The Doctor. "Doctor! They're coming!" I told him as I lifted out of the couch and had my hands gripping the arm rests tightly. The Doctor stopped scanning one of my hanging pictures on the light orange wall and turned his head.

His eyes went big and he began to scan faster. I began to breathe heavily as the alien-metal triangles began to advance closer, and closer to my house. I turned my head from The Doctor, to the triangles, and back over to the Doctor. The Doctor was briskly scanning everything as fast as he could, but nothing was picking up. He sighed in frustration and gripped his hair in both hands.

"Ug! I dont understand! What else could there be that is making them want to-" he stopped in midsentence as his eyes widened and he straightened up. He turned his head to me. I stood up from my couch. "What?" I asked nervously. The Doctor didnt answer as he came up to me. Silently, he lifted the sonic screwdriver to me and turned it on.

The light at the end came on and the strange buzzing noise came out from it. He lifted and lowered the screwdriver in front of me several times before flicking it up and reading the ned. This time, it made a strange clicking noise and continued to glow. The Doctor stared at it for a long time before he lowered the sonic screwdriver and stared right at me.

"You are the one they are after..." he answered. Before I could open my mouth to ask why, a huge explosion erupted, causing both the Doctor and me to fall backwards and roll onto the wooden floor. When we stopped, we were all scratched and bruised from all the flying debris. My hands and face were bleeding, as well as The Doctor's.

The Doctor groaned when he landed on his wound. I looked up from the debris and placed an arm around him and looked up, just in time to see a bunch of the alien triangles hover through the huge gap where my windows once were. Thy hummed and glowed with energy.

The Doctor struggled as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it right at them. The alien triangles didnt back down and continued to advance till they were arms length away from us.

"Dont...take...her..." warned The Doctor as his hand quivered while holding his sonic screwdriver. The triangles didnt answer.

Finally, their lights went low till they were gone and the triangles finally spoke: "She must be taken. Orders from our master," one of them said in a strange, metallic voice. I blinked in surprise. It spoke English! How could that be? I was actually expecting it to speak a different language. The Doctor didnt seem to care as he glared at the triangles.

"Why...why must...she be...taken..? Tell me!" he shouted as he began to get up on his hands and feet. The triangles didnt respond. "Tell me!" he shouted again. I got up and helped him to stand up.

Suddenly, the lights began to blink. The Doctor and I stared, just as the metal triangles began to glow a strange yellowish glow, and were seen in a flickering state, then disappeared. The Doctor flinched as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver and gripped my hand tightly.

"Hold on tight," The Doctor whispered to me. I blinked and was about to ask him why, but felt something strange. A yellowish glow was seen on our bodies. I gasped as I stared down at myself as I began to become see-through. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted upward at infinate speed. I couldnt feel a thing, only the tight grip of The Doctor's hand. I squeezed his hand back for comfort.

Within seconds, we suddenly appeared onto the inside of the huge UFO ship. I felt my heart skip a couple beats as I stared wide eyed. Tubes and lights were seen everywhere and the walls had strange colors and the main control area was strangely shaped and had creatures with silver color faces and strange gold color armor on as they pressed buttons.

I looked up to the Doctor, who stood straight and confident, and his bleeding scratches and wounds were gone. I looked down at my hands. No red scratches. I had healed.

The strange triangles stood to the left of us. Suddenly they began to slowly spin, then they changed into human-like creatures and wore gold plated armor. They stared at us with their piercing icy blue eyes before walking away.

The Doctor stared at them with his glare. I went up on tiptoes to his height. "W-who are th-they?" I stuttered, feeling a bit in shock at what I was looking at. The Doctor snapped out of his anger state and leaned his head down to me. "They're Zorteks from the Konos dimension 3.6," The Doctor explained to me. I nodded, but I still didnt seem to quite understand why. Millions of questions ran through my head as I tried sinking in all that has happened to me in just five minutes.

Suddenly, we look over to the middle of the room where a couple steps went up to a huge throne with strange tentacle like arms branched out and had a colorful, irridescent shimmer everytime the lights around it reflected from it.

On the chair was a very big alien, that looked similar to the gold armored aliens, except his armor was more bigger, and had barbed spikes and strange designs all over them with oddly shaped metals, ribbons and jewels hanging from the side of his chest. His multicolored eyes shifted as they stared down at us.

The Doctor took a step forward, making me step forward as well. "So, I see that you are the one in charge? I would think so. How could anyone miss that huge, hideous throne you are sitting in right now?" said The Doctor as he pointed at the chair the alien was sitting in. The alien was not amused and bared his sharp, glittering teeth at us.

"Silence! I do not wish for you t-" "Then why dont you start explaining yourself then, hm?" asked The Doctor without missing a beat. The leader narrowed his glowing eyes and growled softly.

"Why do you wish to protect this human-?" "I asked a question first. Answer mine first," said The Doctor firmly. A couple of the gold armored aliens from before, brought out staffs with sparks of high voltage energy shooting out from the ends. I flinched in fear and stood close to The Doctor for protection.

The leader calmly raised his claw-like hand, silently telling the soldiers who were once triangles, to hold their ground. They obeyed and their weapons disappeared the same way they appeared. The leader turned back to The Doctor and me.

"Her existance in this world causes mass destruction, and wars in other dimensions in time," explained the ruler and stared down at The Doctor for him to say something. The Doctor blinked. "Mass destruction?" he asked. The leader nodded.

With that information, The Doctor turned to me and pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. He pointed it at me and pushed the button. The end of the sonic screwdriver glowed blue as he raised it and lowered it in front of my body a couple times before stopping and looking at it.

"Fantastic...How could I have missed that?" he asked himself as he stared at his sonic screwdriver before looking at me. I just stood there, unable to answer him. I was completely lost on what was going on.

The leader didnt answer either, and just stared at us with a serious look on his face. Then, he continued when we faced him again. "Her very existance, has my people fighting on their home planet against dark armies and Daleks. So far, we and a million other races are close to extinction...the only way to stop it all...is to sacrifice her life, and save the races," explained the leader of the triangle soldiers as he eyed me. I averted my eyes away and lightly fingered the yellow scarf still around my neck.

"H-how is that so, th-then? H-how could I start a bunch of wars?" I asked nervously. The Doctor broke his stare from the leader and turned his head down to me. "Time is very complicated to understand. It is still a big mystery to us all," he answered. I felt my heart racing as I began to breathe heavily. "S-so...are th-they going to kill me?" I asked him. The Doctor's mouth gradually formed into a small smile as he shook his head.

"I will not make them kill you. Dont worry. They have no idea who they are dealing with," he said. Seeing his smile and him assuring me that everything was going to be all right, instantly made me sigh with relief. With that, The Doctor turned back to face the leader in his chair.

"There has to be another way. This can't be the only way in order to save the alien races," The Doctor pointed out. The leader didnt answer, but shook his head. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and shifted in frustration. The leader's eyes stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. After a couple seconds of getting hateful glares from The Doctor, he finally spoke.

"You can now answer my question: What is it about this girl, you seem so attached to, all the sudden is so important to you? What is it that makes you hesitate on choosing whether to save one, simple life, or a million lives?" the leader asked. I leaned over to The Doctor and stared up at his face; curious as well. The Doctor didnt answer as he continued to stay straight and still and glare at the alien.

"...You should know why...you have done the same..." The Doctor answered. The leader blinked. The other armored aliens turned their heads to their leader in surprise. The leader stared down at The Doctor with his mouth slightly open. "...What do you mean?" He asked. The Doctor explained. "You visited my home planet, as well as the Time Lords: Gallifrey." The aliens made a strange noise of shock and exchanged glances.

"You came by to talk business among my people. There was boy...he stuck his nose into something he shouldn't have done...and was about to be executed for doing so...you stepped right in and reasoned with the Time Lords and said to not kill the boy...because he was just a boy...and didnt know any better...you saved his life that day...and for that...he thanks you..." The Doctor said. The leader was astonished. It was dead silent in the room.

"...How do you know of this?" he finally asked. The Doctor took a step foreward. "Because I was that boy," he answered. No one spoke. My eyes widened and stared at The Doctor. Answers were being told, but questions were multiplying by the second.

The Doctor continued. "Everyone was brought to life in their own time for a reason. Every single life that has been created was meant to live and to die. During the time of living, they are meant to be there for a purpose," he explained.

The leader narrowed his eyes a bit and finally spoke, "What other purpose does she have on this simple planet besides her existance?...Her life is simple and plain, compared to the others about to lose their own...she is pathetic-" "I wasn't finished!" yelled The Doctor. The leader closed his mouth. I gasped and stared up at The Doctor. I had never seen him so angry. It scared me. The Doctor huffed as he tried calming his breathing down.

"She is _not_ pathetic...nor is anyone else in _this_ world...or any _other_ world...They are different. If you just take the time to listen to their stories...you could learn a lot..." He took a pause before adding: "Every life is precious, and must not be wasted". As he said that, he turned his head down to me. I stared back, then The Doctor turned his head back up. "...You said almost the exact same thing to my people," The Doctor said. The leader stared at The Doctor, not moving, or speaking.

After a couple minutes, he finally made up his decision. "What do you suggest we do then?" He asked. The Doctor stared up at the leader. "Just give me some time. I will handle this," he said. The leader nodded. "You have one hour, then we will come back and kill her," said the leader as he glanced over to me. I flinched nervously. The Doctor nodded.

With that, the yellow glow began to engulf us. The Doctor grabbed my hand again and we were sent back down to my house. I blinked and realized that we were back inside my house. The windows and debris that was once scattered across my destroyed living room were intact and back to normal. The Doctor moved away from me and made his way back to my room. I followed.

"How are you going to handle this?" I asked him. The Doctor turned while walking down the hallway. "I have no idea...which is what makes it exciting!" He said with an insane grin on his face as he turned back. He seemed so excited and happy...even though my life was at stake.

_Well...its not _his_ life...so why should he care...?_ I asked myself in my head as we both entered back into my room where the TARDIS still stood. The Doctor stopped and looked around my room. He scanned my room. "What are you looking for?" I asked him. "The answer," he told me.

I stood near the dresser as he began to scan my room. The Doctor turned to me and scanned over me. He stopped when he realized something and stared at his sonic screwdriver. "That signal was stronger then the last time..." he muttered. I stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He didnt answer.

"...Wait a minute..." he muttered when he turned his head to my dresser. He approached it. I moved out of the way as he began to knock on it and listen. He pocketed the screwdriver and grabbed the end of my dresser. "Move that end, will you?" he asked me. I did and we both moved my dresser away from the wall.

When we got it to about two feet away, we both stopped and looked where the dresser once stood. The Doctor stared down at what looked like a strange, multicolored, metal box. He picked it up and stared at it. "Oh...wow! I never thought I would see this!" he said in excitement. I stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked him. The Doctor continued to stare at it. "This is a Zubastial puzzle box. It's designed to change things around, like time and all that...its what made you become the armageddon of the Zorteks...I thought they were all destroyed..." his voice faded away as he angled the box for better examination.

"How did it get here?" I asked him. The Doctor shrugged. "I dunno. What's really amazing about this box is that it has a cloaking devise; but when the person who was given it to activate it, you, is nearby, the cloaking devise goes away and it becomes traceable," he explained. I didnt seem to understand, but I decided not to repeat myself.

"Its beautiful...and the metal is indestructable...only way to get it open is to solve it..." The Doctor muttered as he looked at the small, details that were seen decorated all over it. They seemed to have strange shapes and swirls all over them, and a weird, alien language along the corners of the metal box.

"Can you solve it?" I asked him. The Doctor shook his head. "No...the Zubastials were the only ones who could solve them...unfortunately, their race is extinct; but...maybe...if we're lucky..." his voice faltered again as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on. The light came on and made the weird buzzing noise as he slowly ran it along the corners of the box.

"Ha! yes!" he said as he flicked his screwdriver away and showed me one of the corners of the box. A faint glowing light was seen, as well as a couple alien letters were seen glowing a strange, blue-green color. "This means that I can put this into the TARDIS's center and try to activate it with the power of the TARDIS! yes! brilliant!" he said excitedly. I grinned excitedly as well.

With that, we moved my dresser back and turned around to the TARDIS. The Doctor and I walked in and The Doctor quickly ran up the stairs and over to the conrol table of the ship. He placed the metal box on the table as he went down on his hands and knees and began to take up the metal flooring and made his way through the complicated section of wires and tubes under the control table. I sat down at the steps and watched him pull a couple wires and tap a couple tubes with his sonic screwdriver; trying to find the right one.

After a couple minutes, he found the tubes he was looking for and unplugged them and came back up the way he came from. He grabbed the metal box and started to place the tubes in certain areas on the box and using his sonic screwdriver to make them stay.

Finally, he finished. He got up and held the box with the tubes which connected from the box, to the mess of tubes below his feet that connected to the TARDIS. "Here we go! Finally! All I have to do now is push this button and the TARDIS will do the rest," he smiled confidently as he pushed the button on the control table. I stood up from where I sat and watched as the metal box began to glow and pulse with energy.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside my room. I gasped and turned my head to the door of the TARDIS which led to outside. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the triangle soldiers came filing into the place. They aimed their staffs at us. "The hour is up, give the girl to us!" shouted one of the soldiers. I moved away from the soldiers and hid behind the Doctor.

The Doctor gapped at them in shock. "What? How is that so? I have plenty of t-...oh," he said as he lifted his head up, realizing something. "How could I have been so stupid...your hours are different then Earth hours..." he growled angrily at the triangle soldiers.

The soldiers advanced foreward. Their armor gleamed in the blinking lights of the ship. "Hand the girl over, and you wont get hurt," threatened the leader soldier. The Doctor stared down at the box in his hands. It began to change and morph. He looked up and gave them a mischivous grin. "No, I wont, because she is not the reason for all this madness. You cant do anything," he said to them. The soldiers glared at us. With that, they transformed into the strange, floating triangles. They began to approach faster toward us. Their lights glowed powerfully

Right when they were ia couple feet from us, The Doctor handed the box over to me. I nearly dropped it, afraid I would get burned. Instead, it was cool, and soft to the touch Suddenly, the strange glow began to glow brighter and brighter as it continued to unsolve itself. I closed my eyes tightly and felt the whole inside of the TARDIS shake and a strange, unknown wind begin to whip through the place. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter till It began to hurt.

The box opened, and everything around me seemed to all the sudden freeze in time. Suddenly, I felt myself feeling very weak, and helpless. I dropped the box, but instead of hearing it crash, it hovered in front of me. I felt my feet begin to leave the ground. I tried calling for The Doctor, but I couldnt speak. I felt as if I lost my voice as I began to hover in mid air with the opened box.

My fingers reached out for The Doctor's comforting touch, but all I felt was air. My hands came back to my chest. They brushed up against the yellow scarf that was still around my neck. I ran my fingers over the scarf. It instantly made me feel safe.

I began to feel light headed, then I blacked out...

...

I began to come to from the sound of The Doctor's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and found him looming over me, staring down. He held my hand. I realized that I was lying face up on the ground, staring up at him. "Are you ok?" his words finally made sense to me. I blinked and rolled my head around a bit. "I...I think so..." I finally managed to say. The Doctor smiled as he helped me sit upright. I looked around.

We were in the TARDIS. The triangle soldiers were gone, and next to me laid the opened metal box. It glowed a dull light blue glow. I stared at the metal box. _Did it work? Was I back to normal?_ The Doctor helped me to my feet. "You did brilliant. You opened the box, thus reversing the effect, and changing it back to its original self," The Doctor told me, grinning. I smiled a small unsure smile, but it faded when I stared up at him.

"Are you sure that since we reversed it, it wont harm other dimensions?" I asked him. The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sure. Its a very old piece. Possibly the only one in existance now. I will make sure that it wont work and not fall into the wrong hands," he assured me. With that, he picked the opened puzzle box up and placed it to his eye level. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and moved the glowing tip over the surface. The small glowing from the box disappeared and went dead.

Suddenly, a strange, yellow glow began to appear on us. I felt The Doctor reach out for my hand as we both were transported up back to the Zortek's ship. We appeared once again before the Zortek leader. This time, every Zortek on the ship, was seen standing next to the leader's throne with smiles on their faces. The leader smirked when he saw us and nodded his head.

"Our planet and all the other planets are now at peace with one another. We thank you for everything that you have done to restore the time and dimensions," he said. The Doctor bowed; I copied. "It was my pleasure, but I wasnt the only one to be thanked," he said with a grin as he nudged me. I felt myself heat up as the Zorteks smiled at me. The leader nodded. "Thanks to you, your very being has saved the lives of many, and thus, we would like to give you a gift," said the leader. With that, a Zortek came up with a little box in her hands. She opened the box, revealing a strange object that looked like a silver ball. The ball opened up and inside was a strange clear liquid, but seemed to shimmer gold.

"This liquid," explained the leader. "Will make you immortal. So you will live on, and continue to keep our dimensions, and many others, to live on happily, and peacefully. Your very existance, has now stopped wars, and improved many things to our worlds," the leader told me. I was stunned at the rare gift. Immortality? That would be amazing! I turned to The Doctor excitedly, but I saw that his face looked somber, and his eyes narrowed a bit as if appalled by the gift.

The leader continued. "Please accept this gift, and let peace live on through the galaxies forever," he said. I hesitated, then lifted my hand to the half metal ball filled with the immortal liquid. Suddenly, The Doctor's hand gripped mine. I looked up at him. He stared at me filled with sadness.

"I cant let you drink that," he told me. I stared up at him. "Why not?" I asked him as I lowered my hand down. The Doctor took a deep breath and sighed as he looked down at his worn shoes, trying to find the right words to say.

"Immortality...is the last thing you want. It brings you pain...pain you can never get rid of...I have lived through it all...It's hard to live on while loved ones grow old and die...In the end...you are all alone in the universe...without anyone by your side...I dont want you to experience the eternal pain I have...You are a human...and you wont be able to stand the pain and suffering as much as I can..." The Doctor stared into my eyes, and I stared back. In his eyes, I saw the pain he mentioned. His eyes were filled with sadness, and loss. I felt tears come to my eyes and drip down my face.

"Please...dont accept the Zorteks' gift...you will be doing me and yourself a favor..." The Doctor told me. He came up to me and wiped my tears away with his thumb. After that, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly. I sobbed into his black coat. He hugged me tighter.

After a couple minutes, I moved away from him and took a deep breath. I turned back to the Zortek with the box that contained the immortal liquid. I looked up to the leader and politely shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I do not accept your kind offer. Please dont be offended. I am really honored to have been given this gift, but I wish to live on my mortal life till I am ready to pass," I told the leader. The leader stared down at me and finally nodded his head. Then he looked over to The Doctor.

"Now I see why you wanted to save her. She is very remarkable in her desisions, and trusts others as well as herself. Every life is precious, and must not be wasted," he said as he smiled at The Doctor. The Doctor smiled back. With that, the strange yellow glow began to form around me and The Doctor. The leader of the Zorteks waved goodbye to us. "Goodbye, Doctor, and young one. It was a privilege meeting you...and meeting you again," he added as he looked at The Doctor. The Doctor nodded and waved goodbye. "Same here," he said smiling. With that, we came back down and were back in my room. The TARDIS still stood in the middle of my room. Outside, the sunlight was streaming out of the grey clouds and making the raindrops sparkle and give off little rainbows everywhere.

The Doctor smiled as he gazed out the window before turning to me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said. I felt my heart sink as I stared up at him. "Right now? Cant you stay for dinner at least?" I asked him hopefully. The Doctor smiled, but I could see a hint of sadness in it. "I would love to...but I can't. It's...kinda hard to explain..." he said.

"Time is hard to explain. It's still a big mystery," I told him. The Doctor stared at me in surprise before his face broke into a grin. He stared down at the yellow scarf around me. His fingers lightly traced along it before coming up to the side of my face. "I'm so glad to have met you," he said. I smiled, but felt tears come to my eyes. It was very painful to see him leave. He wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug. I felt tears flow down my face as I hugged him back.

After the hug, I began to unravel the scarf to give back to him. He placed his hands in front of him, and wrapped the scarf back around me. "Keep it...to remember me...Besides...you look more confident in it then me," he said, smiling. I smiled back, but more tears ran down my face. The Doctor squeezed my hand tightly before releasing it and walking into the TARDIS.

"Will you come visit again?" I asked him. The Doctor stopped at the foot of the doorway of the blue box and stared back at me. "I will. I promise," he said. With that, he waved goodbye before stepping into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him. Tears blurred my vision as I watched the TARDIS flicker in and out and give off that strange gutted sound, that sounded so beautiful to me now. My fingers rubbed against the yellow banana scarf till the TARDIS was gone, and I was alone in my room.

...

The weeks went on, and The Doctor never showed up. I sat alone at the breakfast table, unable to eat my cereal. I sat on the couch and stared down at where The Doctor used to sit and talked about his time travels. Everyday I wore the yellow scarf, and every afternoon I would look out my window and gaze up at the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds, hoping to see the blue box come and land on my front lawn...but it never came.

Everynight, I would cry myself to sleep, thinking of The Doctor. I remembered back to when he told me how immortality was the worse thing to have, and how it brought eternal pain to you...but the more I think of it...the more it feels that I already had the eternal pain...because he wasnt here by me. His absense felt more painful then the pain he mentioned to me...

The next morning, I woke up to a strange sound. My spirits instantly lifted and I sat bolt upright and looked out the window. The sunlight was just streaming through my window, bringing light to the world. I stared out to my front lawn. No TARDIS...

I felt my heart twist as it sank back down to the dark pit of my stomach where it had sat for the last three and a half weeks. I blinked the tears away as I thought of The Doctor. He promised he would come and visit...he never broke his promise...but maybe this time...he did...

With that, I got up out of bed and grabbed my clothes from my drawers and went to take a shower. The water felt good as it relieved the tense feeling on me, but it couldnt seem to take away the pain inside me. I stood in the shower, thinking of him. After a ouple minutes, I got out, dried off with my towel and changed into my clothes for the day and stepped out of the bathroom. I hung my towel on the hook and made my way to the kitchen.

I flicked on the light and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a figure standing in the middle of my room. It was The Doctor. He held a bowl of cereal in his hands, and a spoon. He turned to me and grinned. "I remembered where you said where you kept the spoons," he said. My heart lifted as I came running up to him and threw my arms around him, nearly making him spill his cereal.

"You came back!" I said happily as I hugged him very tight around his waist. The Doctor smiled. "Of course. I promised didnt I?" he asked me. I continued to hug him. This time, I was not going to let him go.

We finally both sat down and I watched him as he ate his cereal. He smiled when he noticed I was still wearing the yellow scarf. I smiled and looked down at my hands, then I finally looked back up at him. "I...I really missed you..." I told him. The Doctor stopped eating his cereal and stared at me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry I did that to you...I really hurt you didnt I?" he asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "I dont want you to leave me...you're the most best friend I have ever had," I admitted to him. The Doctor smiled one of his amazing smiles and finished his cereal. With that, he got up and grabbed my hands, thus making me stand up.

"You are a fantastic friend to me as well," he told me. I smiled. With that, we made our way to the living room. We sat down on the couches and began to talk. I asked him why he was gone for so long, and he explained that he was only gone for two hours and came back, but the TARDIS got a little weird and he came back in three and a half weeks instead. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I was just glad that he had come back.

...

The hours passed as we talked and enjoyed each others company. Finally, it became very late. Outside the sun was beginning to set and the small portion of stars were coming out. The Doctor looked out the window and sighed sadly. "I have to go," he told me. The horrible feeling came back. I squeezed his hand tightly. "Please dont go!" I pleaded. The Doctor got up, thus making me get up as well. He smiled sadly as he began making his way to the front door.

I gripped his arm tightly, pleading for him to stay. He opened the door, and the TARDIS stood at the bottom of the cement steps of my front door. Outside, it was pitch black, and only twelve stars were out. I sighed as my breath escapsed my mouth and was visible. The Doctor stared up at the stars, then back to me.

"Would you like to see more stars?" he asked me. I turned my head to him. Gradually, I nodded my head. The Doctor grinned and gripped my hand. With that, he led me into the TARDIS. He made me sit down at the steps as he went back over to the main control table and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. Suddenly, the gutted noise went off, and the TARDIS began to shake a bit. In a couple seconds, the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor came back to me and helped me up. He let me go first. I hesitated and turned my head to him. He smiled.

"Go on," he said. I turned back and opened the door. I gasped at the beautiful sight. We were above Earth, billions of feet up, and surroundng the Earth, was a billion stars, planets and nebulas. We were in some kind of station, suspended above earth. I stared down at the beautiful sight and pressed my figers against the thick clear glass.

"Its beautiful..." I said in awe. The Doctor came up next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, seeing this never gets old. Seeing your world suspended in space, surrounded by stars and nebulas...it never seeks to amaze me," he told me. I smiled and gazed down at my home planet. I didnt want this moment to end.

"...I'm sorry that I couldnt let you have immortality...but...I can give you something even better..." he told me. I broke my gaze from Earth and turned to him. "What?" I asked him. The Doctor looked past me to the Earth again. "To take you places where no human has ever been able to ever see or experience before...take you to beautiful planets, meet other creatures and people...travel through time...Its the chance of a lifetime...and I was hoping that you would like to come along with me...to see those worlds...and accompany me..." he asked.

I couldnt believe it. It was an incredible opportunity. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. "Yes! I would love to!" I said to him. The Doctor smiled back and hugged me. After that, he released me, and we both gazed out at Earth one last time before heading back into the TARDIS, and starting our adventures together...

...

The years passed by so fast, till I became too old to travel with The Doctor. He brought me back home, and we said our final goodbyes. After that, I began to get out more. I traveled the world, tried new things, and even met a lot of nice people.

Sadly though, it still didnt give me that satisfying thrill of travel that the Doctor gave me. The thrill of going to places that no one would ever dream that ever existed. They were places so far beyond reach, that seemed only possible for a TARDIS.

With my mind still fresh, I wrote down all the wonderful adventures I had with the Doctor, and reread them everyday when I get the chance. I remember all the things the Doctor told me, as well as how he saw things, and said that no individual was dull or boring. To this day, I still stick to his words, and live by them.

He had shown me so much, and I thank him dearly for it. It was the best time I ever had, and I still search the skies for him, hoping that he would come by and visit once again, just like the first time...I remember that first time as clear as day...that was when The Doctor came...

The End...

* * *

**Oh thank the Time Lord I finally found an ending for this story and finished it! I know its only "two cahpters" long but it's still pretty long, especially chapter two (sorry about that). Well, hopefully you enjoyed, and that you have a fantastic life :) **

**...**

**"Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that  
matters, it's the person."  
The Tenth Doctor, _The Lazarus Experiment_ **

**...**

**"For some people, small, beautiful events are what life is all about."  
The  
Fifth Doctor, _Earthshock _**

**_..._**

**_"Nobody important? Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in nine hundred years of  
time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important before."  
The  
Eleventh Doctor, __A Christmas Carol_**


End file.
